Karaoke OneShot
by desuta
Summary: Naruto gets an hour at a Karaoke bar and takes his friends there. Naruhina.


Um hi readers I'm just putting up a one-shot fanfic since this is the only thing I can think of at the moment I'm having a case of writer's block. Enjoy also this is a song fic.

Karaoke One-shot

"Hey everyone I reserved an at the karaoke place want to go" asked an eighteen year old Naruto Uzumaki to the rest of the Konoha 11.

"Sure thing I don't mind whipping your ass in singing" said Kiba confidently.

Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji just nodded showing that they were going. Tenten, Sakura, and Ino were excited about going.

"I'll go Naruto-kun" said Hinata softly while blushing noticing the blond smile at her.

"YOSH I'LL SHOW ALL OF YOU THE FLAMES OF YOUTH" shouted Lee excitedly before getting whacked over the head by Neji who threw the spandex wearing male into the wall.

"SO who want's to go first" asked Naruto grinning. To his and everyone's surprise Hinata raised her hand. "Okay then Hinata come on up and choose your song" he said handing the mic to the Hyuga girl.

Hinata walked over to the karaoke machine before choosing her song. She walked up to the stage holding the mic close to her while staring at Naruto as the music began.

"I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.

I still feel your touch in my dreams.

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive."

Hinata staring at Naruto as she sang.

"'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static."

Naruto was getting hooked on each word that came out of Hinata's mouth.

"And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so...

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life."

Hinata's heart began beating faster as she noticed Naruto gazing at her paying attention to every word.

"Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.

They wipe away tears that I cry.

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.

You make me rise when I fall."

Naruto noticed the passion in Hinata's eyes as she sang. He began feeling like an idiot.

"'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so...

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life."

Everyone kept looking back and forth from Hinata and Naruto at this point seeing that Naruto was very close to the stage at this point.

"'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side."

Hinata finished the song placing the mic back on the stand walking off stage before noticing Naruto standing in front of her smiling happily.

"Thank you Hinata I never realized that you felt that way" he whispered before walking up onto stage. He grabbed the mic before walking over to the karaoke machine choosing a song he thinks that fit's how he feels about Hinata.

"This is the story of a girl,  Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  And while she looked so sad in photographs,  I absolutely love her,  When she smiles..."

He sang keeping his eyes on Hinata.  "How many days in a year?  She woke up with hope but she only found tears.  And I can be so insincere,  Making her promises never for real!  As long as she stands there waiting,  Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes!  How many days disappear?  When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?  Your clothes never wear as well the next day, And your hair never falls in quite the same way-  But you never seem to run out of things to say..." 

Hinata's eyes watered as she continued to listen to Naruto sing louder.

"THIS IS THE STORY OF A GIRL,  WHO CRIED A RIVER AND DROWNED THE WHOLE WORLD!  AND WHILE SHE LOOKED SO SAD IN PHOTOGRAPHS,  I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HER,  WHEN SHE SMILES..."

Naruto walked to the edge of the stage staring directly into Hinata's eyes.

"How many lovers would stay?  Just to put of with this shit day after day!  How did we wind up this way?  Watching our mouths for the words that we say.  As long as we stand here waiting,  Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose!  How do we get there today?  When we're walking to far for the price of our shoes!  Your clothes never wear as well the next day, And your hair never falls in quite the same way-

But you never seem to run out of things to say!..."

Naruto stepped back as he began to sing louder.

"THIS IS THE STORY OF A GIRL,  WHO CRIED A RIVER AND DROWNED THE WHOLE WORLD!  AND WHILE SHE LOOKED SO SAD IN PHOTOGRAPHS,  I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HER,  WHEN SHE SMILES..."

Naruto walked up to Hinata and cupped her chin looking down directly into the lavender pools.

"Your clothes never wear as well the next day, And your hair never falls in quite the same way-  But you never seem to run out of things to say...  This is the story of a girl, Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  And while she looks so sad in photographs,  I absolutely love her-"

He smiled at her before moving back to the edge of the stage.

"This is the story of a girl;  Her pretty face she hid from the world!  And while she looks so sad and lonely there,  I absolutely love her,  When she smiles..."

The of the Konoha 11 watched as Naruto moved closer to Hinata's face.

"This is the story of a - girl!  Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  And while she looks so sad in photographs,  I absolutely love her,  When she smiles...  When she smiles."

Naruto kissed Hinata on the lips when the song ended causing the girl to smile and the rest of the Konoha 11 to stare in shock.

"Hey brat your hour is up so get you and your friends out a here the next customer is waiting" said the old manager of the karaoke bar.

"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR WE DIDN'T GET A CHANCE TO SING YET" shouted an upset Sakura.

"So what kid the brat only paid for an hour and the hour is up so get up before I can the Anbu" threatened the old man scaring them out.

"Thank you Hinata-chan for opening my eyes I guess I just needed a push in the right direction eh" Naruto whispered into the Hyuga girl's ear as they exited the bar after their friends and teammates.

Hinata snuggled her head into the crook of his neck smiling happily. "It's okay Naruto-kun as long as we're together I'm happy" she muttered into his ear before kissing him on the cheek.

"Wow your being pretty bold now Hinata-chan" he said kissing her on the forehead after she took her lips off him.

"It's because I'm with you now Naruto-kun" she muttered into his ear before dragging him back to his apartment to cook some dinner for the two of them.

Hope you all liked this little Naruhina one-shot. The reason why I didn't do the rest of the Konoha 11 is well I couldn't think of any songs that fits their personalities and what had popped into my mind for Lee... I'd rather not say. So ya I won't be updating my other stories for a while cause I'm having writer's block and to tell the truth I've been considering of discontinuing or redoing my first story Living a New since it isn't exactly popular well that one depends on the reviews I get. Anyways cya all next time.


End file.
